


That's What She Said

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Office (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Complete, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Person, Hints to Anal but no actual anal, Minor Doug Eiffel/Hera, Multi, No Entrance, No Pregnancy, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Praise and Kink at the same time, Rough Sex, Second hand embarassment, Sexy Office Outfits, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Roast, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, pussy eating, slight sexual humiliation, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: COMPLETEA little story about the awkwardly horny office admin (you), the sales rep she pines after (Jim Halpert), and the new IT guy that brings them all together (Ben Solo).Or, Ben Solo cums into the The Office Universe.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Jim Halpert/Reader, Ryan Howard/Kelly Kapoor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	1. dot dot dot dot dot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me March 2020: I don't think I'll ever write an xreader. Seems kinda self-indulgent.
> 
> Me exactly 1 week ago: I am writing a fic where I get to have sex with Jim Halpert and Ben Solo at the same time.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend you watch [this video](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_/status/1311089812854636549) first, you know... as a palette cleanser.

I was sitting at the front desk pretending to work, but actually watching porn, as usual. It was on silent, the browser window was small at the corner of my screen, and I was facing away from everyone in the bullpen. No one could see or hear what I was watching: a video of a girl, bent over the back of a couch and being absolutely wrecked by a big thick cock. I was imagining the sounds of the hard slap of the bodies against each other, the high-pitched whimper she might have squeezed out, perhaps his muffled moans.

This was bad. I was being bad. Especially after getting sexual harassment training just last week. It was a bad thing to do for a good girl like me. But I didn’t have great service at home and I was always so horny. I really needed inspiration throughout the day. It kept me sane in this godforsaken place: Dunder Mifflin, a paper company in Scranton, PA.

“Hey secretary,” a sharp voice said above me and I scrambled to turn my monitor off.

“I have a name Dwight,” I said timidly, “And I'm not a not secretary. I'm the office administrator.”

“Three copies, stapled, collated,” he straightened a pile of papers in front of me and chucked them into my inbox.

Dwight briskly strode off as I grabbed the stack of papers and mimicked him silently, my face scrunching _three copies, stapled, collated_. God, he’s such a dick.

I rolled my eyes and then glanced over to the desk in front of me to see that _he_ was looking at me and chuckling to himself. It made me wet every time he looked at me and I squirmed at the feeling of dampness in my panties. Jim Halpert. He had been sitting five feet away from me for months and since the first time I saw him, I was smitten. He was so tall and blonde and big. He wore these plain button ups and he’d roll them up to his elbows when he was done seeing clients for the day. Just that little bit of extra skin in the afternoon gave me a reason to rub myself out quickly in the bathroom. And he had these really big feet, and he was really nice and so funny and… he would look over at me sometimes and every now and then smile. It made my day.

But I would never say anything or do anything other than say hello or laugh openly at his jokes when other people would laugh. Of course. Because… well that’s me. I’m scared of men and relationships and potential rejection. Life was just easier if I stared at crushes and then frantically masturbated later. It was nice though to see him laugh at my little joke. Maybe he’d talk to me later.

* * *

“Take this down,” Michael said pointing a finger in the sky and then drumming his hands idly on his desk, “Dear McDonalds. Please take into consideration these ideas for dipping sauces…”

“Michael, we’re supposed to be signing these HR forms,” I interrupted trying to push a few pink and yellow papers onto his desk, “I know you don’t care if Toby gets mad but now Angela is on me so…”

“Sh. Sh. Sh. Sh,” he shushed and shook his head.

I sighed. _Oh Michael_. Michael was the regional manager and my boss. He was a ridiculous person and he never wanted to work. Most of the time it was OK but today I had one thing I had to make sure he did and it was to sign off on the sexual harassment documents saying everyone had completed training. Just three signatures.

“ _Michael_ , this is important,” I hissed pathetically.

“Yes, but meals are important,” he dragged out the word meals. He was hungry, so he was being extra strange, “And McDonalds is a fine establishment and I’m sure they take into account every suggestion. That is why they are so successful. So please take this down. Dear McDonalds… Oh my god did we hire a male stripper?”

“What?” I said in a strained whisper and turned around to see what he was standing up and looking at.

And… um yeah? Michael wasn’t wrong here, did we hire a male stripper because there was a huge hunk of man lazily leaning against the front desk. He was not just tall, but gigantic with thick limbs and wide chest. My mouth watered at the manly man with dark wavy hair to his chin. He was leaning sideways and I zeroed in on his long nose and pretty pink lips and sexy moles dotting his face. His rumpled button-up barely contained his broad chest and I thought a little bit too hard on how firm he was under there.

“Michael, did Meredith hire a stripper?” I shrilled at him referring to the office wild woman.

“Go out there and find out what he wants!” Michael shoved me out of his office and I stumbled to my desk.

“Hi… hello… hi… ummm…” I awkwardly sat at my chair and folded my hands in front of me and then unfolded them and stood up and then down and then messed with a pen… “How can I… what are you… uhhhh….”

“I’m from the IT department. I’m Ben,” he said calmly and held out his hand for me to shake. His voice was low and friendly, but also purposefully disarming, like he knew how frightening he was and he practiced how he spoke so people would not be so intimidated.

I brought my hand to his and felt his thick fingers and expansive palm engulf mine with a quick shake. Mmm... his hand was so hot and rough. I wondered what it would feel like if he smacked my ass with his full strength. I made myself look up at his face and let my body feel the force of his eyes. He was staring. At me? No… I shouldn’t be so silly. This guy Ben is just one of those people who are confident and isn’t afraid of looking at people in the eye.

Right?

“No one told me you were going to be here,” I said and cringed, hearing the fawning in my voice.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” he shrugged, “They just sent me here. Need to update your CRM.”

“Hello hello hello!” Michael was practically skipping out of his office after eavesdropping on our conversation. “Mr. IT man, here to update our system!”

Ben straightened up at the sudden onslaught and turned towards Michael with the slightest frown.

“Uh, hello I’m Ben,” he said slowly and held out his hand.

Michael thrust his hand into Ben’s and shook it vigorously, slapping it with his other hand and giggling to himself.

“Thank you so much for being here. We are honored to have someone of your expertise to come in and improve our office,” Michael’s smile was from ear to ear and I screamed internally and wondered for the 4th time today if it was possible to die from second hand embarrassment “My god you are one big guy!" Michael took one moment to take him all in. Still awkward, but couldn't really blame the guy. "...a really great looking big guy… I mean…” Michael finally let go of Ben’s hand and turned towards the rest of the office, “Everyone, employees…”

The whole office shifted and groaned, including me. Michael… don’t do this. _Please_.

“This is Ben. He will be here today-”

“I’ll be here for a week.”

Michael’s face lit up, he clapped his hands, and then reached up and patted Ben’s shoulder. Ben leaned away from Michael perhaps hoping that would give off some kind of signal. It didn’t. It never did.

“That’s excellent news!” Michael squealed, “So he’ll be here a week. Let’s make sure we make him feel comfortable. And please, I just need for us to get this out of the way… he’s really sexy isn’t he?”

I groaned and put my hands in my face. _Michael. Please stop_. The rest of the office shifted uncomfortably but only just so. We are used to it by now. Ben wasn’t and he opened his mouth to speak but Michael just kept going.

“Hell yeah he is," Meredith teased from the back of the room, "He’s like a bigger, manlier Ryan?”

I glanced over at Ryan, our intern. Ryan was good looking, but kind of shrimpy, especially compared to Ben. I giggled when Ryan’s mouth dropped in jealousy. I heard a snicker in front of me and saw it was Jim. He winked back at me and I hurriedly glanced everywhere but at him.

“OK Michael,” I finally mustered the courage to step in. For some reason I was Michael’s tamer and it was my job to stop his embarrassing antics. “There’s still those papers I need you to sign and I’ll help Ben find a space to work okay?”

* * *

I walked Ben over to the annex where Toby and Kelly sat. It was the only open desk in the office and I honestly kind of felt bad putting him there because Kelly would probably be all over him, and Toby, our HR manager, always had someone at his desk airing their grievances. Ben wasn’t going to get a lot of work done back here.

“The kitchen, bathroom and breakroom are just around that corner,” I pointed across the room at the door. “If you want cold water, the cooler is in the main office.”

“Near your desk?” He asked as he started to pull his laptop and various cords out of his bag.

“Oh… ummm… no, it’s…” he took me by surprise and then I slowed myself to look back at him. He was staring again. I fumbled with my shirt, wondering if there was a stain or maybe a loose thread? “It’s sort of near the breakroom.”

“Sounds good, thanks,” he lifted a corner of his mouth in a half smile and I couldn’t help but let my eyes prod at his dimple and then smile back. “Your boss is…”

“Oh Michael is just… he’s a special person,” I whispered quickly, looking over my shoulder and noticing Kelly peeking over the cubicle wall.

“All the bosses at this company are fucking weird,” My eyes settled on his mouth, his crooked teeth and soft lips. That disarming tone, it made my legs shake.

I laughed quietly and shook my head as I dropped my eyes to my feet nervously.

“Well, if you need anything else like pens or post-its or copies…” I trailed off.

“Hey,” he said in a half bark, half sigh. His tone was more commanding than I anticipated and I jolted my gaze back to his face, “I’m going to be here a whole week. Don’t be shy with me. Okay?”

His eyes were dark amber and I let myself get lost in them, not thinking for a moment before fumbling with my blouse again. Why was he staring? Am I wrinkled?

“Oh… ok… just… y’know…” I shifted uncomfortably. My panties were soaking from his stare. No one looked at me like _that_.

“How about,” He took a step towards me and I got dizzy, his heady scent entering my space. He brought one of his huge hands on my shoulder. It felt like an entire hug. I shuddered and moaned inside my throat, “How about you get me the wifi password. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

I nodded slowly and limply shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

“I’ll be right back,” I scampered off through the hallway but not before I caught Kelly cackling to herself in her cubicle.

* * *

It was near the end of the day when I started to straighten up my desk for tomorrow. Ben had been looming all around the office with his big body and piercing stare. It was always hard to concentrate in the office with all the personalities clashing, but it was especially hard today because of Ben. He brought an extra spin of strangeness in people. Everyone didn’t act like themselves. Or… rather… they acted like a magnified version of themselves.

Meredith was all over him and Angela, who was normally straight-laced, kept making little comments about how he was a man and big and strong. Poor Michael would come by and hit him on the arm just to get close to Ben. I tried hard to focus on my own work, just to get through the day. I also got busy by purging my computer of porn in fear of being found out by our new handsome giant.

I was really busy adding staples to my stapler when I heard a bubbly whisper above me.

“He’s really into you, you know,” It was Kelly Kapoor. Kelly was our customer service representative and a chatterbox. I knew she’d be over at my desk to talk about Ben, it was only a matter of time.

“N’hes not,” I mumbled with a grimace.

“UGH,” Kelly grunted sophomorically, “You’re never any fun. Probably why you’re not trying to hit that.”

I kept busying myself with my little office trinkets, hoping she’d get tired of baiting me and leave me alone.

“He’s so hot,” she said too loudly and I saw Jim’s head turn just slightly towards us. “Right on par with your other boyfriend…”

“Kelly,” I hissed, “No one is into anyone. Why do you have to make something out of nothing all the time?”

“OK I was watching you earlier and he is clearly the type of guy that likes to rile up innocent girls to do crazy wild shit,” she said, ignoring my question, “That’s what he’s doing to you, you know…”

I rolled my eyes but knew in my heart of hearts that I wanted to talk more about this. Kelly did know a whole lot more about sex than I did. I mean, I’ve only done it with two guys. Once in high school and then there was my college boyfriend of a whole six months. What did I know?

“What do you mean?” I glared at her as her mouth lifted to a full smile. Kelly was so easy to please. She just wanted to talk about teenage stuff like boys and sex.

“He super enjoyed watching you squirm earlier. Some guys are like that,” she said. “I think it’s hot.”

“Then why don’t _you_ squirm in front of him?” I offered.

“It’s just…” Kelly shrugged, “Thing is Ryan _expects_ me to fawn over him. But I think if I didn’t fawn over Ben it would make Ryan crazier. Like I was keeping a secret affair from him,” she giggled quietly, “I think that will make him even more jealous.”

I rolled my eyes. Kelly was in an on-again-off-again dramatic relationship with the intern, Ryan. Sometimes it was entertaining but most of the time it was exhausting to watch.

“So…” I hesitated before I asked my next question. I popped my head up to see if Jim was listening and he suddenly turned his head. Too late. He was definitely trying to listen. Why though?

“Ugh, Halpert,” Kelly said quietly, “He’s had months to make a move on you. That Ben guy is going to be here only a week. You need to make something happen. NOW.”

“But…” again the question hung in my throat. But Kelly sensed it before I had the chance to shake that nerve.

“This is what you need to do,” she leaned her head against her hand and smiled that big toothy smile again.

* * *

I came in the next day walking around like a baby giraffe. _Heels_. Kelly said that I don’t walk around the office that much so I could stand to wear a pair of heels. I felt like I couldn’t breathe with the pencil skirt wrapped around my waist. And the little see-thru blouse was catching to my skin from my sweat. My blown out hair kept brushing into my face and sticking to my lipstick, I desperately wanted to tie it back into a ponytail but I promised myself I would hold strong today. Because I had to admit it:

I looked hot.

But as the morning progressed, I felt like it was all for nothing. I was always the first to arrive and I was sitting down so no one really saw what I was wearing. Everyone sleepily trudged into the office barely glancing my way like usual. Even Michael, who normally had something to say about anything that was different from usual was busy on his phone when he walked in and locked himself in his office. Somehow I missed Ben coming in when I went down to the warehouse so I didn't even get to try a sad attempt at flirting with him.

Defeated, I decided to get a snack in the breakroom. I was deciding between a Pop Tart and a Snicker’s bar when the door opened and closed behind me.

“Oh my god,” A surprised voice said behind me. I spun around, startled. It was Jim. “God… I mean… Uhhh… Holy shit?”

I winced at his reaction. It was like a slap to the face. He didn’t like it.  
  


“S-sorry…” He stammered and coughed quietly into his fist, “It’s just… you look… really nice today.”

Oh. _OH_.

“Thank you,” I said at my shoes. How was I going to walk away from this awkward moment in these shoes?

“You always look nice,” he squeaked and when I looked at him, he was wincing himself, “But… like did you cut your hair or something?”

_I always look nice?_

“N-no…” I whispered at him, “I’m just wearing it down. I don’t wear it down most of the time.”

I heaved a sigh as I let the dust settle on the excruciating awkwardness between us. The silent moment lasted longer as I watched his eyes trail down from my cringing face to the swell of my breasts. The two ladies never made an appearance at the office before today. I straightened my back and breathed through my chest, giving him a little show of the rise and fall of my tits.

Kelly was right. Dressing sexy did make you feel powerful.

The door opened again and I barely had a moment to break free from our little dream when the intruder spoke.

“Oh hey,” the voice was low and sexy and just a little too relaxed for a person in this office. Ben. He walked to the vending machine next to me and slipped a dollar into it. “Morning Jim.”

“Hi,” Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. It was nice to see him have the same awkward tendencies as I had.

“Hi-” Ben started to speak to me but stopped when he looked at me. His aggressive eyes beamed from my pretty fluffy hair to my heaving tits down my wrapped waist and lower to my newly-waxed legs and then to my platform pumps. He peered back up again, just as slowly. His mouth parted and eyebrows raised as he took me all in. My pussy ached and throbbed. It was too much on top of feeling Jim’s eyes on me.

“ _FUCK._ ”

“Jim we need to go over this account that we’re seeing this afternoon,” Dwight's pointed voice rang in all our heads and I finally felt the buzz of horniess swirl violently inside me. “What’s going on? What are we looking at?”

Jim shook his head and grabbed the paper that was in Dwight’s hand hoping it would distract him. But Ben pointed at me with his thick finger up and down my body.

“Oh,” Dwight scrunched his face, “Oh her?”

I brought a hand to my forehead and glared at Ben.

“Well…” He snatched the paper back and started making little notes on it, already ready to stop paying attention to me, _thank God_ , “It’s about time you made an effort to attract men. You’re in your best breeding years.”

Jim swiped his face with a huge hand and cringed an exasperated _Dwight_ while Ben chuckled and turned back to the vending machine but not before giving me another quick once over.

I heaved another huge sigh and left the room.

Without a snack.

* * *

The next day started off as quietly as the first. I was still in my sexy office worker costume with huge heels and a really tight black dress. I couldn’t be bothered with flowy hair so I stuck it in a bun and Kelly insisted that I wear my glasses. She said this was my best look yet. Like when Lucy Liu dressed like a dominatrix in Charlie’s Angels. I really wasn’t a dom but I guess the look was sexy. I _felt_ sexy with my skirt hugging my cute butt and tits pushed up to my face. Most of the office ignored me like usual, which was nice. Except for Kevin. He was kind of a dummy but really sweet. He and I liked to share snacks but today he kept walking by and asking me to say “Your books are due in two weeks.”

Jesus. Even sweethearts are just gross men.

Later though, Jim came by my desk. It was such a surprise because he very rarely comes by to talk to me. Usually he emails all his requests.

“I have a favor to ask,” he said and leaned his tall body over me.

I bit the insides of my lips and arched my back up to him. Yup, my boobies looked pretty and perky and he was having a hard time pretending he didn’t notice.

“Yeah?” I whispered as I craned my neck to look up at him.

He dropped his jaw unceremoniously and his big round green eyes settled on my tits. When he didn’t respond, I cleared my throat and smiled at him.

“Ummm…” I debated quickly in my head about what I wanted to say but couldn’t help myself. I just went ahead and said it, “Eyes are up here Halpert.”

He shook himself and frowned.

“Oh god. Oh no… I’m… I’m sorry…” He floundered as he fidgeted with his tie and backed away slowly.

“I’m kidding,” I shrugged and smiled back at him. Kelly was a genius. This dressing sexy thing was really working for me. Even my voice sounded stronger, “What did you need?”

Jim stood back, hands in his pockets, looking at his shoes as he slowly backed away.

“Jiiim,” I teased and crooked my finger at him when he looked at me. I selected my next words very carefully and said huskily, “I am only here to serve you.”

“Oh shit,” he rapsed suddenly and ran a hand through his pretty blonde hair. “No… it’s ok… never mind…”

I stood up thinking that would encourage him to come back to me but I was wrong. Jim gulped hard as his eyes trailed down my waist and hips. He seemed suddenly terrified of me and my heart sank. He walked awkwardly towards the bathrooms and slammed the door behind him. How could this possibly go any more wrong? I try out flirting for the first time in my life and the guy literally runs away from me. I hate it here.

* * *

I was reheating my coffee in the kitchen and groaned when the door opened and an unwelcome figure joined me. UGH. Ryan the intern walked in nodded to me. I braced myself. He liked to antagonize people when they went into the kitchen. I know Kelly loved (?) him, but I thought he was vain and insufferable and I avoided speaking to him at all costs.

“I was under the impression you were a feminist,” he said as he walked his small body towards me.

“Hi Ryan,” I gritted my teeth, watching him lean against the counter, arms crossed.

“I’m not… _not_ a feminist,” I stammered at him.

“It just seemed like you were mostly the type until recently,” he shrugged, “Most feminists believe that revealing clothing asserts some sort of expression of freedom but it’s just really gives misogynists exactly what they want-”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I glared at him stepping into his space. “Ryan, are you really mansplaining to me what it means to wear revealing clothing for a feminist?”

“I… uh…”

“Fact is feminism has nothing to do with what you wear and news flash intern, what I wear has nothing to do with you, so butt out shrimp,” I stepped further into his space and jabbed him in the shoulder with my index finger, “Or is yapping your mouth on something half intelligent so much your obsession that you have to lay yourself on the next person you see?”

Ryan backed lamely away from me with a stupid make-face smile. I was so close to apologizing but it just wasn’t in me. I was actually frustrated with Jim but Ryan really did need to shut his dumb mouth.

“Cool,” Ryan nodded and looked at basically nothing as he backed away from me, “Very… huh, very well then, I’ll leave you to it…” He trailed as he left me alone in the kitchen.

I huffed and got back to my coffee in the microwave but in my anger I moved too quickly and spilled it all over the floor. Hot sticky liquid in little lakes puddled beneath my cute heels. _FUCK_. I grabbed a roll of paper towels and quickly pulled a handful out and bent over to wipe up my mess.

“So I’m confused now,” a familiar ominous voice said behind me. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I jumped back up to standing, “Do you dress like this all the time or is this a new thing?”

“What does my outfits have anything to do with updating our CRM?” I growled at him. This was a mistake. Kelly was wrong. Outfits like this make men crazy.

“Nothing,” Ben shrugged as he gathered more paper towels and dropped them on the floor to help me mop up, “And this… uhhh… sassy attitude. You weren’t like that the first day I was here.”

“What are you saying?” I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “Just trying to get to know you I guess…”

_Oh_ … that warmed up my little angry heart for some reason. But I didn’t answer his questions. Instead I slid my foot over the spill with the mass of paper towels as he bent over and sprayed the sticky mess with cleaner.

“You don’t have to do that, but thanks,” I said as I bent down to grab the sopped up mess.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly. Too quietly. We were both still crouched down and I could feel his warmth overtaking the room. As he started to get up, his thick hand slowly brushed my calf. It was almost too firm a brush for me to consider it an accident. My body shivered and my pussy throbbed as the heat of his fingers trailed on my leg. I followed him and stood up to see Ben at his full height.

He looked extra big today with his tight black polo and skinny blue slacks. His biceps were enormous and I let my eyes wander at his neck and chest and saw that he wasn’t wearing an undershirt and I got even wetter thinking about how only one piece of fabric lay between me and his hard body. It was cold in the kitchen and his nipples were hard, poking through his polo and I had no apologies when I let my eyes settle on his chest, seeing the outline of his muscles. Oh boy, did I want to motorboat those tits.

“You close up here right?” He asked. My mind was still in that place that wanted to be filled with his cock and I watched his mouth fidget with his pink full lips before responding.

“Yes,” I put my hand to my throat quickly, my voice surprised both of us being suddenly so low and husky.

“I…” he chuckled nervously, noticing my eyes not moving from his mouth, “Here’s the thing, tomorrow I have to do a few things with your system after everyone leaves for the day. Is that ok?”

“Ummm…” I squinted my eyes together. What? He’s asking me a real question? “Oh… y-you need me to stay after everyone has left?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Tomorrow night?”

“Just you and me?” I squeaked.

He was doing it again. That thing with his mouth where he bit his lips. It… made me lose myself.

“It’ll only be about fifteen minutes, tops,” he said.

“Everyone else has to be gone?"

“I just need everyone logged off and this group seems…” Lips. Pursing. I was going to faint, “Uncontrollable. It’ll be easier if no one else was here.”

Disney eyes. My old boyfriend in college called my eyes Disney eyes when I got like this. I could feel it, my eyebrows turning and my eyes widening and my pupils dilating. I stayed like that, just looking at him for one uncomfortable moment so I could take in his big fidgety mouth.

“Ok. Tomorrow night.”

He smiled. Crooked teeth. Dimples. Crinkle eyes. Swoon.

“Sounds good. It’s a date sweetheart,” he took a slow turn on his heel and left the kitchen.

“So what were you saying about feminism?” Ryan’s dumb voice said. I turned around and he was standing right behind me.

“Shut UP intern!” I wailed as I stalked out of the kitchen.

“Just don’t have sex on my desk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the most self indulgent part of this whole story for me was getting to tell Ryan Howard off.


	2. I Wonder What People Like About Me. Probably My Jugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Enough jokes. Enough set up.
> 
> We are here for one thing and one thing only!
> 
> Well... two things...
> 
> You're going to get at least one of those things in this chapter. Promise.
> 
> ... I'm talking about cocks.

I felt really really relaxed for one of the world's most awkward people the next day.

Probably because I rubbed one out right before I started the car this morning.

And the five orgasms I gave myself the night before.

I started right when I put my keys down when I got home after work.

Kelly said I needed to wear something with color, get his attention. So I wore a red skirt, just long enough to pass dress code (I looked it up). It was a little flowy and I wore a tight button-up collared blouse on top with the same dang heels as yesterday. I was getting better at walking in them but my feet were slowly becoming hamburger meat.

Before lunch, I texted Kelly to see if I could come by her desk. Ben was in Michael’s office and I could see Michael showing him his magic tricks. Poor Ben was sitting there politely, with a look that was a mixture of panic and confusion. They were going to be there awhile. She said yes and I started to rush over.

“Hey,” Jim said so softly and so quickly I barely heard him as I passed by.

I stopped in my tracks and felt the fluffy fabric on my skirt waft on my legs. My goosebumps pricked on my skin as I slowly turned my head to meet his gaze. I sometimes forget how tall he was. His face was almost even with mine when I faced him and he was giving me that famous Halpert puppy dog look, the one he turned on when he wanted something very, very badly.

“I just wanted to apologize,” he said slowly, “For yesterday. It was unprofessional and you shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of thing. Especially in the office…”

“Oh Jim,” I smiled slightly and shook my head, “It- it’s OK. It’s fine.”

“No it’s not… I was wondering if I could make it up to you,” he offered as he started to type around on his computer, “It’s no big deal but it’s the least I could do.”

“Jim, really it’s ok,” I shrugged. It was more than OK. It was like, _so_ the best thing in the world to have his eyes on me. I wanted more of him on me. It was the most OK thing in the world.

“I know you like coffee,” he said, “And I saw this new coffee spot down the street." He shrugged, "Something different from Starbucks.”

He pointed at his computer and showed me a Yelp listing of the cute coffee shop a few blocks away. He was right. I had been wanting to check it out. Interesting how he knew that about me. I wonder what else he noticed about me.

“Maybe I can get you something there? After work?”

My mouth went dry and eyes wide. Was he asking me out on a-

“It’s not a date,” he said quickly. He must have seen the shocked look on my face. 

But I wanted it to be a date. _Desperately._

“Oh but Jim,” I frowned, “I have to stay late today.”

“It’s fine,” he swung his chair around and closed his browser, “It’s ok, just forget it… I’ll bring you something tomorrow morning. How's that? Probably better…”

“Tomorrow,” I nodded, “How about after work tomorrow?”

He stopped jabbering and swung back at me, lips setting, “Tomorrow? Ok. Sounds good.”

“Then it’s a date,” I teased at him and walked away, feeling Dwight’s eyes roll so hard in his head.

* * *

“TONIGHT. You’ll be alone in this office with the big hot giant IT guy TONIGHT?!” Kelly practically screamed. Then she _actually_ screamed and skipped her legs over to hug me, “I’m so happy for you! Oh my god oh my god! So just one thing, don’t have sex on Ryan’s desk. He hates that.”

“JESUS,” I wailed, “Don’t tell me you’ve had sex in this office…”

She settled her hands on her waist and frowned at me, “You’re probably the only person that _hasn’t_ had sex in this office. Well, you and probably Jim… and maybe Angela but she seems like a secret freak…”

I don't know... does masturbating in the bathroom count?

“STOP!” I lamented, “There’s now a bigger problem here Kelly. I don’t know what to do. Like… seducing.” I said the last word with the biggest cringe the world had ever seen. “What… how?”

“Oh sweetie!” she giggled as she leaned back on her desk. “Well…” she tapped her finger on her lips, thinking. “Look, you just need to get the idea of sex on his mind and he’ll do the rest.”

“But… HOW?” I hung my head in my hands.

“Like,” she pulled a stapler towards her and started stroking it, “Ohhhh. Staplers are so smoooooth… and loooong…”

“Really?” I grimaced, “That works?”

“Well, you don’t have to say things like that but just the movements will get him to think about sex,” Kelly offered, “And… if all else fails, just bend over in front of his crotch.”

“This is not helpful!” I groaned, “I’m never going to do that!”

“Yeah well I said the same thing about my prom date and he lost his virginity to me so there,” she pursed her lips.

I left her cubicle feeling only slightly better and then almost jumped out of my skin when Toby coughed behind me. I completely forgot he was there, our HR manager. He didn’t turn around. He just sat at his desk like a lump, staring at his blank computer.

* * *

“Goodbye Phyllis,” I waved her off, “Have a great night see you tomorrow!”

Everyone was out of the office. I normally loved this part of my day, having the office to myself when I emptied out trash bins and tidied the desks. It was quiet and I got to snoop around. But no random snooping tonight. Tonight I had a mission. A _sex_ mission. And that mission was thick and broad and hot and just coming out of the bathroom and towards me.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said. He had been calling me sweetheart for the past three days and it was still heart-stopping. It made me warm all over. He didn’t call anyone else in the office sweetheart. I know because I’ve been listening.

“So, where do you need to start?”

“I actually need access to your computer since you have permissions to everyone’s accounts. Makes it easier,” he said as he started to make his way to my desk.

He sat down on my chair and took the liberty of pushing it down so he could get a better posture and started clicking through. It was instantly awkward and quiet. OK. I took a deep breath before diving into my mission and started speaking my mantras in my head:

I know how to parallel park, I make perfect al dente pasta, and I finished college. Barely. I can do this. Here we go.

“So… how long have you been working here?” I asked as I leaned on the desk next to him.

He looked sort of funny, so big in my little chair and surrounded by pink and purple pastel office supplies that I hoarded for myself.

“About a month,” he said, still focused on my computer.

“Oh ok,” I nodded and searched faux-casually for something to… _stroke_. My stapler was on the other side of him, so that was out. Paperclips? Post-its? Binder clips? Pens? OK, pens. I picked up a pen and placed it next to him with a big slap.

He stopped clicking through the computer and looked at the pen, then to me. He didn’t say anything so I brushed it with the tip of my finger up and down, keeping my eyes on him. He narrowed his eyes at me and then went back to the computer.

“What’s the weirdest thing you’ve found on someone's work computer?” I asked, hoping to fill the silence. I was still stroking the pen like an idiot. I didn’t know what else to do with my hands.

“Well…” he said, “People normally clear out the weird stuff on their computers at work. You know, delete their history or have a folder of things that they keep buried or label a folder something boring so I won't want to look in it…”

“Really?” I gave up on the pen and picked up a glue stick. That’s better… it’s thicker?

“Yeah, they think that they can hide things but if I were really trying to find their secrets, I could find them,” he shrugged.

“Wow that’s really cool,” I was twirling the little stick on my finger and paused when he looked up at me. In a panic I stuck it in my mouth and sucked but tasted the chemical saltiness of the glue. Oh my God. It didn’t have the top on it. I pulled it out of my mouth with a loud pop and flung it on the ground clumsily.

“What are you doing?” he finally asked with a wide-eyed frown.

“N-nothing,” dying of embarrassment, Ben. Please leave all my things to Kelly to deal with because this is all her fault.

“OK...” he pretended to not care what I was up to, but he was obviously horrified of me and trying to hide it. He pulled away from my desk and pointed at my computer, “I just need you to put in your password here.”

There it was. The golden opportunity to bend over in front of his crotch presented to me on a silver platter. Well, everything has been leading up to this hot mess. I’m already embarrassed. I might as well go down in a hellhole of shameful flames. Here we go.

I straightened myself and took two as-sure-as-I-could steps in front of him, straddling his thighs with my own. I bent over quickly before I could change my mind, pressed my chest down on the keyboard, stuck my ass high in the air so my skirt flew up, slightly showing the string of my thong. I felt the cold air of the AC breeze on my ass and sighed with closed eyes.

I'll either die of embarrassment or get railed. There is no in between.

“What kind of stuff have you found?” I surprised myself with my voice. Somehow higher pitched. It might have been the nerves but it was working because he let out a small laugh. Maybe even a giggle.

I heard my chair roll towards me and then felt his knees knock into the back of my legs. _FUCK_ , he whispered.

“Like… peoples bank accounts and stuff?” I wiggled my butt just a little, needing a touch or some other sign this was going well.

“Well,” he said finally. “Like I said,” The back of his finger brushed the back of my thigh and I shivered. It felt like ice and fire and roughness. Holy shit, it's working. “People think just because they delete their history, that it’s gone forever.” He smoothed his finger up my thigh, tingling me all over until it hit the sensitive underside of my ass. I shivered as goosebumps formed everywhere. “It’s not though.”

“No?”  
  
  


“No,” he said roughly and then suddenly grasped my waist with one hand and pulled me down to his lap.

“Hey!” I gasped, “What are you doing?”

He worked fast and he was undoing my shirt with his left hand and clicking through my computer with his right before I could take another breath.

“People don’t know that I can find things like porn,” he grunted into my ear. He poured out that last word like it was sex potion. PORN. I stilled quickly when he opened a window of my browser history. I was so busy stroking pens and shoving glue into my mouth that I didn’t realize what he was saying. _Oh no_ …

He managed to unbutton my whole shirt with one hand and shoved his hand inside.

“No bra?” His voice reverberated between my ears. It was just… so steady, “ _Slut_.”

Slut? Oh _fuck_. My pussy throbbed.

His manhandling was so rough, gripping my both my tits firmly both with one hand and flicking my nipples as he spoke. I choked with sobs immediately. His voice was so even and calm. It was eerie. It was scary. It was fucking sexy. I ached between my legs and clenched, hoping for some release.

“See this baby?” he pointed with the cursor over the numerous sites and pages I had visited over the past few months, “Daddy kink, spanking, big dicks, covered in cum…” 

He grazed his teeth on my neck after barking out my filthy list and I keened. I felt my thong slip around between my legs with wetness.

He clicked on one site and pressed play on the video. I couldn't help but sigh when I saw it. It was one of my favorites. A girl was bent over an office desk and a guy was pounding into her hard. So hard that she was having trouble bracing herself on the desk as he railed into her. _Daddy please. Daddy daddy_ … she whined. Ben gripped my waist with his free arm, shifted my body on his lap, and I felt his hard dick on my ass. I whined into it and winced as he yanked my blouse completely off of me.

"P-please... please..." I started to beg. The feelings of humiliation were twisting my horny little brain so much I shuddered in his arms.

“Please what?" He whispered, "Please don't show you how bad you've been? Is this what you do all day at this desk?” He said as he slowly pulled my skirt off along with my thong. Being nude in the office felt more naked than being naked at home. So unprotected and bare. Like my body suddenly had secrets it wanted to expose. “Watch porn and get horny? Do you know how much you watch porn?”

“N…no,” I hiccuped into the air as I leaned back into him.

He twisted his hand around my hair and gave it a short tug. I winced as he positioned my face in front of him.

“Now be a good girl,” he growled, “No what?”

I opened my eyes to look at him and his own were hooded, mouth pink, wet, and parted. His hand that was groping my tits slowly rolled my hard nipple as he kept a steady grip on my hair. The sound of the porn from the poor speakers on my computer ringing…

“Daddy,” I whispered, “No Daddy…”

“Good girl,” he whispered his bark and let go of my hair. “Hours,” he told me as he trailed both his hands over my shoulders, then to my tits, tickling my pert hard nipples. “At least four hours a day baby…” his voice was straining and he gripped one of my thighs with his huge hand and then let the other slide down, feeling my mound, "Oh _fuck_. You're so smooth. I knew you’d be bald. So fucking cute…” he dipped his finger between my legs and felt just outside of my pussy to the glossy sides of my skin.

It tickled and made me seize as he felt around me, relishing in my newly waxed body. I loved being bald down there. It made me feel confident and pretty. He hitched a breath and started to hump into my ass on his clothed cock as he twirled a little circle on my clit.

“Oh MY GOD!” I shrieked gracelessly. It had been so long since someone touched me there, my body reacted like there was an intruder. I nearly jumped out of his lap but he held me down.

“No you don’t,” he pinned me to his lap and played with my pussy in earnest, entering the tips of two of his fingers into me and then sliding them back to my clit to swipe me up and down until I doubled over. It was so much.

“Poor thing,” he pouted into my ear. I heaved breaths, trying to compose myself. It was happening so fast I didn’t have a chance to really feel his heat, his breath on my ear, how his hand dug into my hip. It was overwhelming but also not enough. “So horny all day. So wet, fucking soaked already…” he sighed as he thrust his whole finger inside my pussy and I groaned loudly into it. Thick fingers, so big. So firm, “Shit, you’re so tight in there baby… It’s been a long time for you huh?”

“Uh huh,” I pouted at him, “So long Daddy.”

He slid his finger out and I whined when he took me by the waist and helped me to my feet and spun me around.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” he hushed my whimpers and held down my pawing hands, “I’m not done with you.” He lifted me up, sat me on my desk, and pulled off his shirt.

“Oh shit,” I gasped as I took a long, giddy look at his hard, broad chest and bare, thick biceps. “Daddy,” I pouted when he finally looked at me. He smirked back and then moved towards me as he undid his belt and pants and let them fall to the floor. I couldn’t help but let my eyes zero in on his cock. It was so thick and heavy that it couldn’t stand straight up. My mouth dropped as he came closer, palming his dark length. He was uncut and larger than my forearm. I gulped. Was that going inside of me? Please let me be strong enough to have it inside.

_Please._

He got right up against me, his hip bones in between my knees, one hand engulfing my thigh, the other palming his smooth hard cock. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him: shiny at the tip with little beads of precum sliding off. I licked my lips and sighed at it with hooded eyes. He lowered himself down to me as his hand on my thigh slid closer and closer to my pussy. He nudged his nose against mine, willing my head to angle up towards him. He brushed his lips on my lips, encouraging me to open myself up. His hot, thick tongue entered my mouth aggressively and then he kissed me hard. It wasn’t romantic or sweet. It was desperate and frantic, his body leaning so hard against me I braced myself on my palms and then heaved a huge sigh into him when he boldly shoved two of his thick fingers into me.

“D-Daddy!” I squealed, “Oh… it’s it’s.. It's too much!”

“Shut up,” he barked as he pulled back on my hair again when I tried to kiss him. My face was angled up to him with his hand wrapped around my hair behind me. He pumped his fingers in and out of me in quick movements. The slipping sound floating in the office’s air.

“Ah… ahhh…” His fingers _almost_ hit that spot inside of me that made me go come completely apart. I was so close that I bucked right into him and he laughed.

“See…” he teased, “You could do it.”

“Th-thank you Daddy,” I said shakily, feeling myself drip between my legs, my orgasm coming on so fast, so hard.

“You’re so fucking cute,” he said, “I knew you’d make the cutest little noises. I knew you had a tight little pussy...” he hooked his fingers in me and I shook uncontrollably into him when he found my little warm spot.  
  


_Fuck fuck fuck_... I whimpered, straining against him.

"That's so much porn baby..." his voice was steady again, calm. I fucking loved it. "Does no one touch you like this? Is that why?"

"I... I'm not a virgin...” I managed to say, my brain so lost in the impending crash of the orgasm.

“I know,” he slipped his fingers out of me and slid the wetness all over my pussy and butthole. He was particularly interested in my little muscle, whispering a little ooooo as he rubbed it. I shuddered into his touch of my little forbidden ring. “But… you always have to make yourself come right? That’s why you watch so much porn right?”

I nodded as I pouted at him. It’s true. NO man had ever made me come.

“Babydoll…” he rasped as he got on his knees. Was that a hint of eagerness in his voice? “I’m going to change that for you.” He nudged my thighs open and slid my butt to the edge of the table. He brought his face up against my pussy and inhaled me like a savage, “FUCK baby you smell like fucking heaven.” I bit my lip nervously. No one had ever put their faces there. “I’m going to be the first one to make you come. You’re never going to forget me.”

He thrust his face in between my legs and I practically fainted, feeling his hard tongue immediately pulsating against my clit. I fell back into my desk and clumsily hit my head against my monitor, making everything shut off. Ben didn’t seem to notice my little mishap, continuing to nuzzle his face into my pussy. He opened his mouth wide and sucked like he was drinking out of a water bottle. His hard tongue pulsating inside of me and moans vibrating against my clit. It was electrifying, sparking little stars around my head. Then he leaned his head back gently, just slightly, taking my clit with him and I squealed. It was so exposing and wet and cold. He laughed at me and then crawled himself closer, his shoulders making me widen my legs.

"Atta girl," he said into my pussy and held my clit open with both his thumbs. I braced myself when he hardened his tongue and vibrated it against my open clit.

"Daddy... Daddy... daddy!" I choked out and shook my pussy right back into him, tits bouncing to the rhythm.

My sight left first, then my hearing and then maybe my voice because I swear I was screaming but I couldn't hear myself. I was thrashing around but couldn't feel myself. I was breathing but going dizzy. It felt like I was being nailed into a box and flying in outer space all at the same time.

" _Fuck baby_ ," I barely heard him moan into me as I rigidly fell back into the desk again then seized at the stimulation. 

He pressed his fingers into the top of my mound as he sucked and tongued my little clit, and I lost myself in it, bucking against him and shaking my body against the desk babbling _Daddy daddy fuck fuck fuck_ … and then like a thunderclap through my whole body, starting from the tip of my head traveling down to my toes, the crash of my climax wrecked through me. I moaned an embarrassingly juvenile purr into it and let the little tremors flip me in its wake as Ben did not let up on his service of me until I laid limply on the edge of the desk.

When I was sated, heaving little breaths on top of the desk and thinking I was the luckiest girl in the world, he righted himself up on his knees.

Then he kissed my thighs and my belly and then up to each of my nipples as he started to help me up. I felt his breath heaving with me as he brushed my hair away from my face. He kissed my cheeks and then my mouth. Just little taps on my body with his wet lips as my body calmed down. _Good girl... good girl_ … he soothed me into my ear and then lifted me off the desk and turned me around. 

“Get your ass in the air,” he ground out and yanked my butt up so my feet were on the tippy toes.

“Daddy,” I heaved as he slapped three wet fingers against my pussy and I winced. Felt so good. “Oh fuck…”

He growled a breath from the back of his throat and thudded his dick against my dripping pussy.

“Fuck you have such a beautiful cunt,” he said as he rubbed a circle around my pussy with his dick. I sobbed hopelessly and pushed my ass against him hoping he’d give me what I needed. “Stop moving,” he said softly. I ignored him and bucked back against his dick getting just a little bit inside of me and shuddered, “STOP.” he said through gritted teeth and held my hip with one strong hand and spanked me with the other. I jolted up, surprised.

“DADDY?!” It stung but he rubbed my sore spot gently and traced little lines on it, the tickle making me wet. I groaned from my belly and felt wet tears on the edges of my eyes.

He chuckled as he mumbled, “Bad girl” and slotted his dick right outside of me. The video on the screen was off from all the commotion earlier and the office was quiet except for the buzzing of the lights above us. It was quiet enough for me to hear his gulp. Then he said, “I don’t have a condom.” He started to back away.

No.... no nonono… I was so close. He’s not going to stop this.

I'm strong enough to have his huge cock inside me. _I am._

“But…” I turned my head desperately and searched his eyes. He was grimacing, scratching the back of his head, thinking about what to do.

“Ben… Daddy… I’m actually on the pill. I never got off of it because I like being regular and I’m clean and if you’re clean I really would love to feel your cock inside of me…” I was babbling like an idiot. Like a stupid kid. _I would really love to feel your cock?_ Jesus. He was starting to grin and moved back towards me. His grin vanished as he scowled and lightly smacked my face forward and righted my hips against his cock.

“Feel that baby?” He rocked against me and his hard smooth dick rubbed up and down my wet pussy.

“Daddy…”

“This is the hardest my cock has ever been,” he grunted and then backed away so he could vigorously shake his the head of his dick against my little hole. My groan vibrated with his cock. “FUCK… fuck… Ok…” He stilled himself with a firm hand on my hip, “No one is coming in here right?”

“No Daddy... Everyone went home.”

“Good…” he said and started sliding his cock inside of me as I braced myself on the desk, biting my lip and holding my breath, “I don’t want anyone…” I whined as he pushed in, “Interrupting…” _Daddy… daddy…_ he was about halfway and my head was floating, “me and my baby…” again I groaned like a stupid idiot as he slowed himself before gripping my hips with his big hands and pulled my ass right up against him. “FUCK.”

We both huffed several sighs as he held me fast against his body. I could feel him twitch his enormous cock inside of me just slightly... I didn’t know guys could do that. I clenched back in return and he shuddered.

“Don’t do that,” he said quickly, “Fuck… It’s too much… you’re already so tight.”

I couldn’t help myself when I clenched again. It was _so good_ and he growled as he grabbed both my arms and pulled my body up, my head leaning into his chest.

“WHAT DID I SAY?” He snarled into my ear as he held both my wrists with one hand and grasped my neck with the other.

“M’sorry Daddy,” I said but through smiling teeth. His gargantuan body against mine was overwhelming. I squirmed under his strong uncomfortable pin and then he _moved_.

“I don’t think you are,” he pulled out slowly and then fucked back into me forcefully.

_Daddy…_

“I think you want to be punished,” he fucked into me again, his hands still holding me against him. My pussy drenching, wetness trailing down my thighs.

_Please… please…_

“Don’t please please me baby. Shut your mouth,” he clasped the hand on my throat against my mouth and pounded into me again and again, his strong dick filling me up and stuffing to my complete limit. He let go of my hands and mouth to hold back onto my hips. His movements getting faster as my body became more willing to take his size.

His cock was so long that it took a half second longer to pull out and fuck back into me than what I’ve seen on porn. He gripped my hips with his huge hands and pulled me against him so every fuck which ended with a thwack of our bodies slapping together. 

Thwack…

Thwack…

Thwack...

His cock was starting to find that spot inside, where he pushed into my mound earlier, where it got warmer and warmer every time he hit it and my body was ready to fall apart again. He knew too as my pussy started to clench around him and his movements got more sure, faster and faster.

“Oh fuck… are you coming?”

“Yes… yes… yes… yesyesyes…”

**“HELLO?”**

I stilled and felt my face flush with blood when I saw two long legs stride into the office accompanied by a messenger bag and a blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His hair was… messy and face a little pink.

“Ah.. ahhh… J-Jim?” I stammered.

“Hello?” Jim turned towards us and I frowned at him seeing his jaw drop.

Ben didn’t stop fucking me at the sight of another man in the room. I gulped as my body backed away from the climax and my brain was short-circuited from the intruder.

“Hey,” Ben grunted at Jim, still fucking me. My face reddened even more, but pussy drenched again.

I… I liked this?

“Oh my god… oh my god…” Jim started panicking and turned around, quick legs almost running out the door.

“Wait Jim! Don’t go!” I suddenly cried.

He stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around. Ben was still fucking me and I couldn’t help my little noises and whines, his cock still hitting my little spot. He was whispering filthy things at me. _This is so fucking hot. Little slut. So sexy… fucking tight little pussy…_

“S...Stay?” I whispered meekly.

Jim turned back around but still not towards me. He went to his desk and put his messenger bag down. Then took a few quiet steps to my desk. To us.

To me.

He finally looked at me and brought a long finger to my chin to steady my face up to his.

“You want me to stay?" he asked.

I bounced against Ben and whined quietly, "Yyyeess... please... Don't go..."

Jim stayed at face level with me for a long moment. I was on the verge of collapsing with Ben still fucking me, still telling me how good my pussy was. Jim's eyes darted from me to Ben and then all around my naked bouncing body.

"Fuck," he chuckled just slightly and closed his eyes, "Okay."

"What?" I trembled.

"I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this as I'm publishing in real time, give me a couple days to edit the next part.
> 
> I want it to be PERFECT.
> 
> The Eiffel Tower wasn't built in a day, you know.


	3. I Am So Horny. I Can't Help You With That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a little break.
> 
> One tiny chapter from Jim's point of view.

Jim, earlier that day:

She walked away quickly with a small smile, her little heels click-clacking away from me. I always thought she was cute all these months sitting near for sure. Her little shy little smiles, how she talked to herself, thinking no one was paying attention but I was, how she seemed to be the only one who could get anyone to do anything in this office. I had a little crush. But in the past few days she was a little sassier, with a slight smug in her voice that was never before and God help me if I didn’t jerk off to her a few times this week.

I really needed to stop thinking about her that way. Especially after that conversation. Especially after sexual harassment training. She was making it really hard though with those new… outfits. What has gotten into her?

Not me… But maybe that can change.

Coffee tomorrow after work was a start. Better than staring at her all these months. Better than playing pranks on Dwight just to see her smile. I'm always really slow to approach.

Coffee tomorrow though. Just as friends. Perfect.

I wondered what she's going to wear.

"Jim," I heard a soft joking voice behind me. Michael.

I swung myself around and stepped into his office. He had me shut the door and sit.

"We have a huge problem," he cringed.

"Ok what is it?"

"Barton Brothers Beer. We are about to lose them to Staples," he sighed with big wide eyes.

"Oh," I frowned. He actually had work stuff to talk about. Nice change, "But that's not anyone's account, I thought you managed that."

"I do," he agreed, "But I need your help this time."

"I can run sales reports and put together a proposal," I suggested.

"No," he said that with a cringe. _Oh great_ … "I have an appointment with themthis afternoon. I’d like you to come along."

"That's fine," Wow. Still surprising that this was just work.

"Just… the owner… he likes to have us sample a lot of product

“Sample beer?” I shrugged, “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

"You need to drink my samples too," Michael added.

"Why can't you drink it?" Damn it. Of course Michael had some kind of scheme.

"I hate beer," he winced, "I like wine coolers?"

"Then just don't drink the beer."

"But I want them to think I'm cool."

"I can't drink that much beer. I'll be too drunk to drive home Michael!"

"I'll drive you home," Michael offered, "And pick you up in the morning."

"No," I didn’t want more Michael than necessary. I shook my head, "Ask Dwight."

Michael grimaced. "No," he shook his head, "He’s not cool. These guys are COOL. Tell you what, if we save this account, I'll give it to you. You’ll get 100% commissions on this account."

"Really?"

"Yes," Michael hit his desk for emphasis, "Just please come with me to this meeting."

"Ok," I agreed, "If you mean what you say. If I can have this account."

"Perfect!" Michael clapped his hands, "It's a date!"

"No…"

* * *

We got the account back. I was richer and drunker than when I left this office. I was ready for Michael to take me home when I realized that I left my phone on my desk so I had to get back up there. I said I'd just call a cab, no big deal.

We pulled into the office and I noticed a couple cars there. That’s right. Ben needed to stay. They were still up there. That was nice because I was getting tired of entertaining Michael. I could just go up and grab my phone.

I thought about her up there with Ben, alone. It didn’t sit well with me. The way he looked at her didn’t sit well with me. And the way he looked at her. The way she looked at him bothered me too. It wasn’t fair to her, or him even. She was pretty and funny and nice smelling. I wondered what they were talking about up there. Probably Michael. Probably Dwight. The elevator doors opened to our floor and I walked towards the office. It was night time outside but the building was lit up all around, feeling like I walked into a dream world.

Faint noises were coming from the office. A little like talking, a little like music. As I got closer, the sounds were too… heavy to be coming from an office. A little panting, a little grunting, a little whining. It sounded like… but it couldn’t be. She was so sweet, so innocent. She never acted like she would be someone who would do that. I swung open the door and stilled in the threshold.

She was… so beautiful. So naked and completely unhinged. She bounced up and down, mouth open, eyes closed, bracing herself against her desk with Ben behind her giving her… something I wanted to give her. She was murmuring yes… yes… her noises were so cute, so sweet. I might have stood there forever watching her when Ben shifted and looked over at the doorway, seeing me. I panicked.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bouncing my two index fingers against each other in front of you right now.


	4. The Eiffel Tower Is Lovely In This Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! My ridiculous smut masterpiece!
> 
> This story was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_/status/1309122064427749382) and there were a couple comments about the Eiffel Tower and I was like WHAT? So I looked it up:
> 
> Eiffel Tower: A threesome with two guys and a girl, where one guy is hitting it from behind, and the other guy is getting a blow job. The guys are high-fiving over the girl to make the eiffel tower shape.
> 
> Certainly more beautiful than a "spit roast."

Art by [@ramenana](https://twitter.com/ramenana)

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

I gulped hard, wondering what it meant. He’ll stay? Stay… and… what now? I couldn’t think with Ben pumping back into me, harder and surer now that whatever predicament he thought he was in was out of the way.

Jim was stroking my face with a weird smile on his lips and starting to stoop a little bit as he folded his other hand over his crotch, trying to hide it.

“You’re not going to stop?” Jim whispered at Ben, not tearing his eyes from me.

“Her pussy is so good, you wouldn’t stop either,” Ben managed to say between breaths. It was glorious, the praise and I tightened around him in response. He squeezed my hips and pulled me in hard and fast. His cock was so deep inside me I doubled over at the heat he created in my belly.

“Now that I’m staying,” Jim said to me, “What will you do with me?”

His breath on mine smelled bready. Barton Brothers Beer. He was at a meeting with them. They always made Michael drink samples. So that meant...

“A-are you drunk Jim?” It made so much sense now. Jim was so awkward and for the most part, straightlaced and kind of shy about dating. He wasn’t someone that would stay. But since he had been drinking… that changed things.

“Not really. Just a little,” He brushed my hair from my face and I nudged his thumb with my lips trying to suck on it. He chuckled. Then he looked up at Ben who was still fucking me, still manhandling my ass, my hips, "She nice and tight?" His voice was tense and shaky.

"Yeah," Ben gasped, "Fucking wet too… soaked, down her thighs…"

Jim's eyes darted back to me. "You want this?"

I didn't hesitate when I nodded furiously.

“Absolutely I do,” I gulped.

Suddenly, Ben lifted me up by my hips, cock still somehow pumping into me, turning me around and setting me on his lap as he sat down on my desk.

"Look," Ben said to Jim as he pulled my thighs open, exposing me, "SOAKED, throbbing, so fucking wet…"

Jim stalked around my desk and stopped in front of us. I whined, "Jiiim…"

"Shhh baby," Ben whispered, his dick so long and thick and heavy plunging inside of me, "Let him look at how beautiful you are…"

When Jim approached us and grabbed my chin with his thumb and two fingers.

"You don't call me that," Jim said gruffly as he palmed his clothed cock with his free hand, "You fetch my coffee, you clean my desk, you take out my trash, you call me Sir, got it?"

I trembled. Mouth opening to say something but so lost in the sensation of it all. He dragged his fingernails gently over my cheek, "Say it."

"Y-yes sir…"

He patted my cheek, "Good girl." He leaned in closer to me and held both my hands when he nudged his mouth into my other ear. The one that wasn't listening to Ben tell me that I was doing so good. "Show me how much you want this."

I looked at him with confused eyes when he pulled back. He took a long look down at his clothing, "Do it honey."

"Y-yes sir," I stammered and proceeded to shakily unbutton his shirt. When all the buttons were free pulled it off along with his undershirt exposing his thick chest and huge arms. I knew he was big under there. My eyes smiled as I fawned at him but he patted my cheek again and mouthed _you're not done_. I brought my shaky hands down to his slacks and undid his belt, button, and zipper. 

When his bottoms slid down to the floor, I kept my eyes trained on his bulge behind his briefs and slid my hands over it. I trembled, feeling it's length and thickness, it's similarity to Ben's. He helped me, pulling his briefs down and his cock freeing itself with one hard bounce. It was such a pretty dick, smooth and cut and bent hard to the left. 

"Sirrr?" I shook out as he inched closer to me.

Jim stood and stared at me, I was bouncing back into Ben, letting his hard cock fill me completely up. My pussy was stretched out so wide and I was “taking him like a good little whore” Ben grunted as he fucked into me. I could almost cry, my orgasm just on the edge of the cliff. I couldn’t stand it. I was so wound up from fucking and feasting my eyes on Jim’s long crooked cock. How was it going to hit inside of me?

"You're so fucking hot like this," Jim whispered and approached me. “Hold her open,” he said and Ben grasped the outside of my thighs and pulled my legs apart. Jim leaned into me and tapped little kisses on my wet, moaning mouth. He slid his hand in between my legs and his soft fingers found their way to my clit and I seized, clenching my pussy around Ben. Ben slowed his shifting under me and kissed the back of my neck as I leaned into Jim and kissed his face and his rough shadowed cheeks.

I let my body rock against Jim’s fingers and Ben’s cock, thrusting against both of them and feeling a little pool of wetness form beneath me. Jim slid his free hand up my hairless, smooth body, feeling my soft flesh on my belly and then palmed both my tits and pinched my nipples, all the while prodding my little mouth with his tongue. He brought that hand up all the way to my lips and dipped his thumb into my mouth and pulled away. I sucked and rolled his big digit with my tongue.

“You fuck her mouth yet?” Jim said as he slid his thumb in and out of my mouth and I sloppily sucked and played with it.

“No,” Ben grunted into my ear, I felt his body strain. He was ready to come at any moment, but holding steady. “All yours.”

Jim’s mouth turned up to a smile and he flicked my little clit harder with his thumb in excitement.

Ben lifted me up again and pulled me down to my desk chair, my cunt never leaving his cock, never stopping from fucking into me. Him never stopping saying filthy things in my ear, “little whore, stupid cunt…”

Jim palmed his dick as he approached me, it was eye level and so swollen and red and rigid and HOOKED. I gulped, one foot on the side of afraid, the other ready to jump into abandon. 

“Open your hot little mouth honey,” Jim whispered and held his dick out like a silver spoon in front of me.

“Such a slut, letting two guys fill up your holes, you should be ashamed…” Ben said as he fucked harder into me, his cock getting to my little warm spot. I tightened around him and he slammed back. “FUCK Baby… don’t… I don’t want to come yet…”

I helplessly dropped my jaw, “Sir… please…”

Jim slapped me with a thud against my nose. I flinched when he did it again and then I stuck out my tongue to which he smacked hard against it with his head. Slap slap slap. Wet slaps hit my ears.

“Such a good girl,” Jim praised and held my mouth open with one hand as he slid his dick into my mouth.

Salty, sweaty, smooth. He smelled like boy, like a teenager. I could only get so much inside my mouth, feeling him hit the back of my throat. It hooking just to the side of it. That hooked dick… so hot. I hollowed my cheeks and bucked against him, trying to get as much as I could inside.

“FUCK honey… yeah… that’s so good… good girl…”

“Sirrr,” I hummed against his dick as I fisted the rest of the length and bobbed against him.

“Such a whore, such a filthy whore,” Ben grunted and brought the pads of his fingers against my clit and circled me. I seized into it and tightened around him.

“Good girl…” Jim choked and pinched my nipples as he let his head back and thrust into my face. “Good girl…”

I didn’t even know I was coming until Ben was slamming against me saying, “Shit shit shit… she’s getting so tight… she’s coming…”

Jim grasped at my head and fucked into my mouth harder than I was allowing but the feeling of my little holes being filled to the brim was overwhelming. I bobbed right back into him. Humming _Sir Sir, Daddy Daddy_ … My head was buzzing… Ben’s dick pounded into me, harder and harder to that little spot inside of me blooming at a rapid pace. His fingers were so vigorous against my clit I was vibrating. Jim’s cock was somehow getting even bigger and sliding into my throat little by little. Jim’s big fingers were rolling my nipples and I jerked into them from all the stimulation. So fast, so strong, so much. I closed my eyes and let my daddies do the work.

“Shit so fucking tight… how is a whore like you so tight?”

“Feels so fucking good honey… you like getting your holes stuffed? Huh?”

I seized as my head tingled from the stimulation. The tingle spread down to my tits to my pussy, out my fingers and toes. I tingled all over and went limp, letting Jim’s cock go and falling backwards, my head on Ben’s shoulder and heaving…

“Daddy… sirr… oh my god oh my god… I’ve never… I don’t think I’ve ever come in my life… if that’s what it’s like…”

Ben chuckled and pulled me up to stand. I wobbled languidly and Jim held me steady.

“I want that mouth on me,” Ben barked.

“You ready honey?” Jim petted my little head and I nodded limply with a smile. “Good. You’re doing such a good job. You feel so good we want to share your little holes is that ok?”

I nodded enthusiastically, my eagerness thrumming in my head.

“Get your ass on the floor,” Ben pointed with his thick finger and I scrambled down on my hands and knees. “Desperate fucking baby,” He barked, almost angrily and got down on his knees with his cock in front of me. “Little spit roast SLUT. Open your fucking mouth.”

I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue and licked his cock. It tasted a little sweet, from being inside of me and I giggled. He grasped the back of my neck and thrust himself as far as he could get, into the back of my throat. “SHIT, such a hot little mouth.”

Jim wrapped his big fingers around my waist and hiked me up and then spread my legs apart as he nudged his cock into my pussy. He hitched a little breath as he slid in slowly, “Oh fuck… honey… shiiittt… you’re so fucking tight.”

“Mhm…” I mouthed into Ben’s cock.

“Beautiful ass…”

“Fucking whore…”

It was frantic and sloppy until they found their rhythm, a way to work with each other. It was heaven. Daddy and Sir… they wanted me, fucking me like this. I had never felt so needed, so wanted, beautiful. I clamped my lips down on Ben and tightened around Jim. I wanted their cum so badly.

“You’ve been wanting to fuck her for awhile huh?” Ben grunted at Jim as he caressed my cheek.

“Uh-huh,” Jim’s hands were gripping me so tight and his cock felt to the left. Hitting me in a spot I had never known existed.

“She’s a little whore.”

“She’s such a good girl.”

There was a just a slight moment of silence and I heard them hi-five. Jim chuckled, saying “Fuck, she’s so fucking sexy. Taking our cocks like a good little girl.”

“She’s fucking irresistible,” Ben shuddered, “Fucking whore. So good…”

I moaned, orgasming again. Being Daddy’s little whore, being Sir’s good girl.

“Honey you’re coming,” Jim panted as he fucked harder and faster into me. “Shit, she’s getting so tight. I’m going to come. I can’t hold it in anymore.”

“Fuck finally,” Ben sighed, “Ok… Baby… where do you want us to come?”

I pulled away from his cock and chanted, “All over me… All over me… All over me… please please… Sir, Daddy.”

Jim pulled me up to my knees and they both stood in front of me, I gulped, watching them jerk their huge cocks in front of my face. Ben came first and it shot out so fast I wasn’t even sure where it went. It wasn’t until when Jim’s cum spashed onto my forehead and I closed my eyes, I felt my whole body being strung with hot sticky salty cum. They both groaned into it.

“STUPID CUNT SUCH A SLUT!”

“Oh fuck my good girl…”

When they were done I opened my eyes. They were both smiling at me. I slid my little hands up and down my body, covering myself with them.

“Thank you Sir. Thank you Daddy…” I pouted.

Xx

It was almost lunch time the next day when I saw Ben hand Jim a plastic bag with a small item in it and they both nodded at each other. Ben walked away and I focused back on my computer. None of us said more than good morning to each other. We were all… just a little silent.

I didn’t really know what to say.

“Hey,” Jim was standing above me at my desk.

“Hi Jim,” I said robotically and then cringed. _Why am I like that?_

“Um… Ben and I are going to… watch a game tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to… come,” he held that last word too long and my pussy throbbed.

“Game? There isn’t a game tonight.” Dwight grunted at Jim as he threw a stack of papers at me.

“Yeah I’m rewatching the ‘95 World Series right now,” Jim said quickly. Hm. He had that prepared.

“Whatever jock,” Dwight rolled his eyes, “Three copies, stapled, collated, right away.”

“Fine,” I barked at Dwight and both me and Jim watched him leave.

“I would love to but…” I started and saw Jim’s eyes falter, “I’m supposed to have a coffee date with someone right after work so…”

“Oh,” Jim smiled at the floor, “We could still do that and then… watch the game after…”

I grinned, “Okay… sir?”

He sighed and his face reddened as he placed the plastic bag on my desk. He looked around and then said, “Um, Ben and I got you this. It’s not a big deal… no no, open it in private. We were wondering if you’d wear it today. If you don’t want to, that’s fine… it’s just… I don’t know Ben thought it was a good idea. And I don’t hate it so…”

I grasped the small parcel and placed it in my lap.

“Thank you,” I whispered and nodded for him to go back to his desk. Michael was starting to emerge from his office.

Xx

After a short meeting in the conference room I took the plastic bag to my car and opened it. It was a small black box with no markings. I opened it and found a little black silicone piece. It had two prongs like a Y and a base like an anchor. I read the little label:

Expanding Butt Plug

Size: Large

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to these men's wives.
> 
> I admire both of them immensely. I cannot help my horny ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, and hopefully a twitfic if I ever get my act together:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
